Bonding Time
by The-Melancholy-Writer
Summary: My first story published! Bonnie and foxy are best friends, but one night when bonnie goes to see foxy something... different, happens. (Homosexual) (lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: hello people, this is my first story, i wrote it on my ipad so expect typos and stuff of that nature, the rest of my fanfics will be PC written, promise :) but other then that, i have been hardcore shipping "fonnie" (foxy x bonnie) lately, please leave a review letting me know what you think and what i can do to improve. ENJOY!_**

A silent night in Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, 12AM, no nightguard, the animatronics were free to roam as they pleased. The pizzeria was a dark, depressing place during the night, but the animatronics only knew it as they home. Two certain animatronics, foxy and bonnie, were the bestest of friends, Bonnie, a purple bunny, short in height but handsome non the less. Foxy, a red furred pirate fox that was tall and had his right hand replaced with a hook. One night, bonnie snuck into pirates cove to hang out with foxy, but he decided to bring something for them to eat. He went to the kitchen, chica and freddy were hanging out in the kitchen aswel.

"Chica, you make some killer pizza, would you mind making a few slices for me and foxy?" Bonnie asked, a huge grin plastered on his face "please?" He begged. Chica gave an amused laugh "sure bonnie, anything for you", chica had a big crush on bonnie that noone knew about, but she tried to give off some signals about it, but bonnie never caught on. Chica made a few slices of peperioni and stuffed them into a bag. "thank you" bonnie said, he sent out for pirates cove again, when he arrived he pulled the curtain back, revealing a sleeping foxy, he layed on the ground, his arms acting as a pillow for his head as he slept, bonnie got down on one knee, he softly ruffled foxy's fur, waking him, foxy opened one eye, he say bonnie glacing at him, a smile on his face "hello sleepy head" he taunted, foxy stuck his tounge out, bonnie gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"I brought some pizza if you want any" bonnie informed foxy, foxy shoke his head.

"Im full for right now lad, maybe later on" bonnie placed the bag of pizza off to the side, then headed back to foxy, sitting by his side, for a reason he couldent explain, he started rubbing foxy's side, he trailed up and down his body, feeling every curve of his body, the unexpected rubbing pleased foxy, he had no intentions to protest, his tail wagged, thumping on the ground with every wag. Unexpectingly, foxy began to grow aroused, his metal cock slide out of his already beaten up suit. Bonnie felt down to itch his leg, feeling someting hitting it, foxy moaned, bonnie felt his hand touch something warm, and hard, he looked down and gasped as he saw foxys, long, throbbing member, bonnie blushed, but grabbed a hold of it, he started rubbing his hand up and down the shaft of his penis, foxy moaned more.

"Bonnie, what is ye doing?" Foxy asked, bonnie snapped out of trance and let go.

"Im so sorry foxy, i dident mean t-" bonnie was cut off when foxy forced his lips against bonnies, both met in an awkward kiss, but both still enjoyed it, bonnie began to feel his member grow as they both made out on the floor of pirates cove. Bonnie moved his hand down to his private region and began gentally stroking himself. Foxy and bonnie departed from their passionate moment.

"Bonnie, does ye want to do this?" Foxy asked

"Yess, yesss i want you so bad" bonnie moaned, increasing his stroking speed, foxy began watching bonnie stoke himself, but soon stopped him. Foxy toke a hold of bonnies member, and began pumping it, bonnie blushed and looked away, embarrased. Foxy then stuck his whole member into his mouth, bonnie yelped with surprised, and foxy began bobbing his head up and down on bonnies member.

"Ooohhhhh foxy, i cant, hold it much longer." Bonnie warned, foxy just increased his bobbing speed, but then he wrapped his whole tounge around bonnies head down to his shaft, still bobbing his head, bonnie couldent take it anymore.

"Foooooxxxxyyyyyyyy" he groaned as he shot his load into foxys throat, foxy, having no gag reflex, swallowed all of bonnies load no problem, bonnie shoke violently as he gentally laid down on the ground, relaxing from foxys great work. Foxy climbed on top of bonnie, his fur brushing against bonnies, making them shudder. Foxy toke hold of his member and began rubbing it outside bonnies butt, suprising his once again.

"Bonnie, if i do this, i might not be able to stop, are you sure you still want to do this?" Foxy asked, consurned for his friend.

"Yes, cum deep inside me big boy" foxy liked bonnies dirty talk, he gentally put his head in bonnies butthole, bonnie moaned, feeling it inside him.

"If you feel uncomfortable doing it, please say something" foxy then slowly slide his whole member into bonnies butt, bonnie yelped with pain, tears streamed down his eyes as he felt foxys huge cock penetrate him. Foxy stopped and started kissing bonnies face before planting one on his lips, bonnie gladly accepted, both slipped there tounges in eachothers mouths, foxy then slowly started thrusting into him again, bonnie groaned, still getting used to the feeling, bonnie soon nodded his head, encouraging foxy to go as he pleased. Foxy picked up much more speed, thrusting harder into bonnie, moans erupted from both of them, creating a beautiful sound in the air, foxy was soon thrusting as hard and as fast as he could into bonnie, pounding his prostate with his cock. Foxy reached down and grabbed bonnies member and started stroking it as fast as he could, bonnie was overwelmed with emotion and pleasure, but soon it flooded out of him as he hit his orgasm, he shoot his seed all over the floor of pirates cove, foxy then let up his strokes as he came inside of bonnie, shooting his warm, white load into bonnie. Both collapsed from exsustion, but were soon sharing another kiss, it eachothers warm inbrace.

"Oh Foxy, that was amazing"

"As were you bonnie" foxy pulled out of bonnie and laid back down, bonnie got up to leave but foxy patted the ground next to him, bonnie walked over next to him and laid down next to foxy. Foxy wrapped his arms Around bonnie, bonnie snuggled his head into foxys warm, furry chest, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

*2 hours later* bonnie woke up, still with foxy, who was still asleep, but bonnie decided to go roam around the pizzeria, he slipped out of foxys embrace, not waking him and slipped out of pirates cove. He went into the kitchen again, chica was there, she looked like she had been crying.

"Chica whats wrong?" Chica jumped, she dident see bonnie come in.

"Nothing" she said

"Chica" bonnie said sternly "whats wrong?" He repeated

"YOU, YOUR WHATS WRONG" she yelled, bonnie jumped back, shocked by her sudden anger.

"What did i do?" Bonnie asked

"You fucked foxy thats what you did" she said, bonnie blushed dark red and turned his head away.

"Where did you get that silly idea?" Bonnie asked, acting innocent

"I saw you two in the middle of the "act"" she said "i only have a problem with it because..."

"because?" Bonnie asked

"Because i like you bonnie, more then a friend" she admitted

TO BE CONTINUED

**_AN: thats it, if you want me to continue let me know_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: due to popular demand for this to be continued, i present to you the next chapter in bonding time, it might not be the best because i never expected anyone to even read it, lol, so anyway here it is**_

"Because i like you bonnie, more then a friend" Chica admitted Bonnies jaw dropped, he knew chica would always act alittle weird around him and act very friendly toward him, but he never expected her to like him. But he had to admit, its not like he hasent thought about the two of them in a relationship before.

"i-i dont know what to say" bonnie stated, chica began walking up to him, she threw her arms around bonnies neck and began to lean her head toward his, there lips only inches away from eachother. Chica pressed her lips against bonnies, bonnie tensed up but soon relaxed, melting into the kiss and pushing back, both departed for a moment.

"I love you bonnie" Chica said, bonnie just looked around, it was, awkward, to say the least, he dident know what to make of the situation at hand.

"I-im alittle c-confused right now" bonnie said as he started walking away, chica looked heartbroken, but she understood that he needed to think. Bonnie returned back to pirates cove, hoping foxy was awake, he aproached the curtain covering pirates cove, he sighed before pulling the curtains back, revealing foxy, he was sitting on the ground, looking like he just got up. Foxy saw bonnie enter and smirk.

"Come back for more of cap'in foxy?" He asked, he crawled closer to bonnie, slowly walking his fingers up his side, sending chills down bonnies spine.

"Foxy, what we did tonight was a mistake" bonnie rushed out, foxy sharply paused, stopping his fingers dead in their tracks, foxy starting seaching bonnies face, keeping a look out for any bit of joking oh his face, bonnie was completely serious, a tear came to foxy's eye.

"Bu-but bonnie, i-i thought you cared about me" foxy started to sob

"I do care about you" bonnie said "im just so confused about everything that happened" foxy felt bad for bonnie, he began to think that maybe shouldent have done what he did and put all of this on bonnies mind.

"Im sorry bonnie" foxy apologized, a long tear started running down his face.

"Theres nothing to be sorry about" bonnie stated "its just, alot of stuff is happening all at once and its stressing me out". Foxy got an idea, he patted the ground in front of him, bonnie hesitated but sat in front of him anyway. Foxy rubbed his hands together, them he began to rub bonnies back, massage his shoulders and softly carress his spine.

"Tell me whats on your mind" foxy said

"Well, number one, what you and me did" bonnie brought up, foxy looked to the side where they had done it and saw a small pile of dried seman on the floor.

"Also i just found out that chica likes me" bonnie sighed "and i dont know what to think, i mean, i have thought about the two of us in a relationship, but i cant imagine it really happening" Foxy still rubbed his back as he listened.

"Well it sounds to me like you can use something to take your mind off it" foxy then reached about and started rubbing circles on bonnies private area. Bonnie shut up from sitting, now standing.

"Foxy, i dident come for this" bonnie reminded him, foxy dident listen and got up up, slowly aproaching bonnie.

"No, you dident, but i know you want it" foxy said. Bonnie ran out of pirates cove, he tried to get somewhere safe, but foxy was in hot persuit, foxy ran as fast as he could after bonnie. Foxy caught bonnie in the dinning area, he grabbed bonnie and pushed him down on a table, he slowly started to trail his hands up and down bonnies body, bonnie was terrified.

"Foxy, please, dont do this" bonnie begged, foxy still dident listen, he pushed his lips into bonnies, forcing his tounge into bonnies mouth. Bonnie bit his tounge, foxy's tounge went back immediatly, foxy smirked.

"You cant stop cap't foxy from getting what he wants" foxy smacked bonnies butt, bonnie flinched in pain "and im fixin to plunder your booty". Bonnie was scared, he started going into a frenzy and hit everything he saw, he hit foxy hundreds of times, but to no avail. Foxy's member grew hard and throbbed in the air, he grabbed it and lead it to bonnie.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled, foxy stuck his member into bonnie butt, he started thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, for foxy it felt like heaven, but for bonnie, hell.

"Oooowwww" bonnie squaled as foxy continued, foxy covered bonnies mouth so he wouldent hear any of bonnies protests. Foxy was already getting close to his end.

"Arrrrggggg, bonnie!" He yelled, his body convulsed as his cock twitched, we sprayed his cum into bonnie, bonnie started to cry. When foxy was done he pulled out and landed on top of bonnie, bonnie cried, tears streamed down his face and dripped onto the cold, hard floor. Foxy laid himself ontop of bonnie, bonnie started to make sobbing sounds, foxy turned his attention to bonnie, he started feeling guilty when he saw bonnie cry.

"Haa" foxy sighed, he got off of bonnie, bonnie was surprised, foxy got him up and walked him over to his home at pirates cove, more tears fell from bonnies eyes when he saw they were coming close to pirates cove.

'What is he gonna do to me?' Bonnie asked himself, soon him and foxy were in pirates cove, foxy put bonnie down on the ground softly, he then ran out if pirates cove. Foxy soon returned with a bag in hand. Bonnie grabbed the bag and looked inside, there was pizza and a note, but it was his favorite topping on the pizza, sausage! He picked up the note and red it aloud without noticing.

"Bonnie, i am so sorry, i know i could never make up for what i did, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then i would be willing to be friends again, and nothing else" more tears ran to bonnies eyes, but this time tears of joy.

"Can you ever forgive me bonnie?" Foxy asked, bonnie thought it over.

"Yes, i forgive you foxy" foxy's tail started to wag "but, if this ever happens again, i will be sure you go out of order, perminatly" foxys face dropped and his tail stopped wagging, he nodded his head as fast as he could, bonnie smiled.

"Very good" bonnie said, bonnie looked in the bag again, pulling out a slice of pizza "oh, and, thanks for the pizza foxy"

"Dont thank me, thank chica" bonnie stopped, he forgot about chica, but he decied to worry about it later.

Part 3 coming soon

_**An: wow, i never thought foxy was that type of animatronic, anyway, part 3 will come soon, i hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
